Servant of Evil: Ryuga and Ryuto
by Li-Chan129
Summary: This is a songfic, based on Kagamine Ren's Servant of Evil feat. Kagamine Rin. Ryuto is Ryuga's twin brother who rules as a king of a land. Ryuga is his personal servant who does his best to protect his brother. When complaints from the people rises, Ryuga chose his brother over his life to save him.


**Hi guys :3 Sorry for no updates lately.. Pfft, school just hates me like always. Anyway, I AM HERE TO UPLOAD TODAY! But not a new chapter or something.. It is a songfic though. If you guys are interested in vocaloid, you should be familiar with Kagamine Ren's ****_Servant of Evil, _****and I decided to try it with Ryuto and Ryuga. I know that they are not brother-sister twins, so the story will be changed slightly, as well as the lyrics. But I got addicted to this song lately and really wanted to try it out with the brothers. **

**This song is freaking emotional. I cried when I saw the video... And I got addicted to it. I'm writing this while listening to the mp3 of the song for the millionth time... Ren.. T.T**

**I was going to put up a link but it's not working... Go to Youtube and type in Servant of Evil with english lyrics. I know that the videos will have different lyrics/dub than the one in her because 1. I changed them to make more sense for this story 2. It depends on the words that they used to translate. I found like 3 versions of lyrics ;-;**

**I was told to erase the lyrics. Sorry!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song and the characters here.**

**Warnings: Slight OOC**

* * *

><p>Ryuga sighed, and looked down at the young king, asleep in his silk bed. Ryuga grabbed the young boy's hand gently, and from his amber eyes, droplets of tears fell and landed on his gloved hand and the boy's. He promised to never cry, even when he was by himself, but he broke it. He couldn't help it though. Sleeping in front of him, was his own brother. The one he waited to see for years. The same brother who had forgot about Ryuga.<p>

Ryuga didn't remember exactly when he was forced to leave his brother. Perhaps 5 years ago, but it could have been less or more. He did remember how his parents would often fight and the maids would send him and Ryuto to play in a room or in the palace garden. Ryuga knew that his parents' fighting would lead to something eventually, but he didn't know what it would be and when it would happen. He just knew that something will happen.

And it happened that day, the same day day that their parents didn't yell at each other for the first time in months. He thought that they had come to an agreement and will become the gentle couple who were in his memory, but it did not go the way he wanted them to go. His mother picked up Ryuto, who was about to give Ryuga his flower crown, and the father picked up the older twin. It was a second later that the both realized what was happening and called out to each other frantically. However, their parents did not listen to them, going on their own way.

And after years, they were reunited. However, Ryuto was crowned the king of the country, whilst Ryuga was a servant. Ryuga had no complaints, he was just happy to see younger twin brother once again. However, Ryuto had no memory of Ryuga or whatsoever. All Ryuto knew about Ryuga was that they seemed like twins, they were the same age and Ryuga was a servant, one of the many he ruled upon.

And no royal family were fond of this young king. They obviously knew of the event that happened between the old king and the queen. They wanted their own child, or at least Ryuga, to be on the throne. Ryuto was too childish for his age, and knew nothing of the world around him. During the party of the coronation, they talked of the new king in the rude way, which Ryuga had heard. He suppressed his anger, and it was then that Ryuga decided to help his twin, he wanted to prove that his brother was worthy to be on the throne.

And he did everything. When the king did something, he did his best to make it up and made it seem like Ryuto did it. When the country was not doing well, he instructed Ryuto to do specific things and it had worked. Although he had to kill some people to help his brother, he did not mind. He knew that he would be called the Servant of Evil since the moment that he became Ryuto's personal servant.

Ryuga's face blushed as he reached his arm out short-blue haired girl. She grabbed it and stood up, dusting off her dress. With an apologetic smile and face, she excused herself. He didn't get to know her name, but he didn't care. His heart, frozen for years, started to melt and warmed up. Even after he had returned to his own country, he could not forget her tanned skin, blue hair and her smile.

Fortunately, she and her friends had come to the grande ball they had planned. Ryuga had a great time with the girl, who introduced herself as Hikaru. Her two friends, one was named Madoka Amano and one was a boy named Kyoya Tategami. Ryuto fell in love with Madoka at first sight, and danced with her all through the night.

If they had known what would happen later, would they have stopped loving?

It was couple months later that Ryuga had seen Hikaru and her friends again. Ryuto had learned that Madoka already had Kyoya as her boyfriend. He didn't want that, and he wanted the boy gone. He ordered Ryuga to go to that country and kill everyone related but her. His king's orders were supreme, and Ryuga had no choice but to do so. He remembered how Hikaru and Kyoya were trembling, when his shaking hand raised the knife. He remembered, how his love just died in front of him with his own hand. That was the second time that he had broke the promise he made with himself.

* * *

><p>Ryuga slipped on a headband to cover his red mark. Ryuto often wore the same headband, and when he looked in the mirror, he just looked liked him. Grabbing one of Ryuto's favorite clothes, he changed into them and grabbed the neatly folded clothes that were his. And walked into the balcony where Ryuto was playing with his pet birds. When Ryuto saw him, he made a remark of Ryuga's appearance which Ryuga ignored. He handed Ryuto his clothes, creating a puzzled look on his face.<p>

Ryuto did not get it? War? Run away? Ryuto asked many questions, but Ryuga did not answer them all. Please, he repeated, wear this. Ryuto thought of it as a joke, for they did pull small pranks from time to time. But he soon saw the seriousness in Ryuga's face and realized that he was serious.

Ryuga knew that he would be killed. And Ryuto knew this also. He grabbed onto Ryuga and cried, begging him to run away with him. He had just known that Ryuga was the faint boy in his memory who was kind and gentle to him, and he now had to leave. Smiling at Ryuto, Ryuga hugged him, hiding back his own tears from his eyes. This was the last time he would see Ryuto up close and feel his warmth.

With a gentle push, Ryuto ran out of the palace, now dressed as his twin brother.

Ryuga picked up the bird cage and opened the door of it. Two birds flew out, flying side by side. He stared at the free birds, until he felt the tip of a sword on his neck. He turned to face the intruders, and found a red-haired boy and Madoka standing besides him. The red-head was Gingka, who Ryuga recognized. He had also lost his loved one like Madoka while Ryuga was trying to fix up what Ryuto had done.

"You aren't.. The king." Gingka spoke, lowering his sword slightly.

"I'm his twin brother. I beg you, just kill me instead of him."

"No! The king is the one who should be punished!"

"I won't back down unless you decided to pretend that I am the king and kill me instead. As long as I hide the mark, no one will notice but you two."

Ryuga was determined and the two were running out of time. Gritting his teeth, Gingka grabbed Ryuga and dragged him out of the balcony and the palace where the angered citizens were gathered. They cursed at Ryuga, threw materials and did everything to get their anger out. Ryuga stayed calm though, and he waked past them, led by Gingka.

The cell that Ryuga was locked in was damp and dark. He often saw rats scurrying around the ceiling of the prison, looking for food. His royal clothes were ripped off and he wore the rag that prisoners had to wear. His hands were handcuffed behind his back, and a dirty bandanna was wrapped around his red highlight. Leaning himself against the cold stone wall, Ryuga closed his eyes and thought of Ryuto. His brother who had turned from a king to a runaway, free like the birds he had released.

Lead by Gingka and Madoka, Ryuga stepped on to a wooden platform. In the middle, there stood a guillotine, its blade mighty and shining in the bright sunlight. Among the yelling crowds stood Ryuto, with a cloak over him. His amber eyes shook as two men dragged his twin to the guillotine. Ryuto's breathing got heavier and heavier, tear welling up in his eyes.

Ryuga's head was now inescapable, the hole had been shut off. From above, the blade looked ready to fall, barely hanging on by the rope that was ready to be cut down. For normal people, they would have panicked but Ryuga's face was calm surprisingly. In the crowds, Ryuto already broke into tears, droplets of it running down his cheek. Gingka held up his hand, and everyone went quiet. He gave a short speech to the crowd, and when he lowered his hand, one of the men took this and cut the rope. Ryuto looked away at the last moment, biting his lips.

Slice.

* * *

><p>Young Ryuto stared up at the sky from the palace garden. Clear, like he always remembered. But he was alone with the flowers and the grass. He then heard footsteps, and saw someone walking to him, holding a flower crown in his hand. Ryuto looked up and smiled at him brightly, for it was young Ryuga smiling back at his twin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I almost cried while writing it... The video is really emotional and sad. I told you I cried.. And I rarely do while watchinghearing something. **

**The part that Gingka appears, I really wasn't sure of the backstory. Yeah, there is one more person who led the whole revolution other than Madoka(Kaito in the video) but I never knew her backstory... So I assumed it and made it up.**

**Ryuto losing his memory was a part I wasn't sure of too. I was looking for the full story of the video and someone said that Rin(the princess, or the king in this) lost her memory so I just went with that.**

**So how was it?**


End file.
